5Ds-The Signers VS the Dark Signers!
by Hisoka Hikari
Summary: Reiko Sayuri is a girl from the City who lost her Parents and twin Sister when she was only 14. After running away to the Satellite, she meets Yusei and his friends and grow close to them. Now she returns to the city to face her past, but only to find out that she's 1 of 6 Signers and that she meant to save the world. Can she help save the world all while falling in love? YuseixOC
1. 1: Ready, Set, DUEL!

_**1: Ready, Set, DUEL!**_

New Domino City once known as just plain Domino was once home to the most greatest Duelists on the Pro-Dueling Circuit like Seto Kaiba, the former CEO of Kaiba Corp, Joey Wheeler, a duelist with so much good luck that to others it's was so not funny, and then there's the former King of Games, Yugi Mutou. The city is also home to the Kaiba Duel Dom where a Duel was under way only this wasn't look the original kind of duels that took place standing and with duel disk, but this duel was a new form of dueling called Turbo Duel. A large crowd could be found in the Duel Dom of all kinds of duelist from kids to the elder.

"Duelist young and old professional and amateur alike," the MC started. "It's the moment you all have been waiting for. So make some noise for the Number 1 Ranked Turbo Duelist in the World...Jack Atlas!"

To the large cheers of the crowd a young boy with blond hair and violet colored eyes burst onto the scene on a white Runner.

"As he looks to add to his unbeaten streak, one banks the question," the MC stated. "Can anyone take this man down?"

"What say we kick this Turbo Duel into overdrive?" Jack asked the crowd who cheered louder then ever.

...My Line...

Located in the middle of the ocean far behind the Duel Dom as an island called the Satellite which is a ripped apart relic of the main city that wasn't there during the King of Games' time and the people who live there are looked down upon and ridiculed. And the Satellite is where most of the criminals are taken and to most people it's hard, but for some it's just natural. In an abandoned and falling apart once upon time subway tunnel a young girl around 17 years of age sat in front of a computer next to a purple runner. Her bright blue eyes running back and forth from one side of the screen to the other side to see what went wrong with the test run while she kept her lavender knee length hair tied in a high ponytail while her bangs covers her forehead and frame her creamy Caucasian face nicely. Her name: Reiko Sayuri.

Reiko once a resident of the TOPS of New Domino City and daughter to two former and dead Pro-Duelists was now living in the Satellite with friends that she made. The young girl looked up when she heard the sound of foot steps walking towards her to see a young male about a year older then her pushing a red runner. Reiko gave him a small smile as he parked his runner next to hers

"_Mr. Atlas, can we get a word?_" the MC asked. "_Ever since you burst onto the scene with your first Duel Runner, the competition hadn't been able to keep up. Is it the power of the ride that has catapulted you to the Number One Ranking in the World?_"

"_Let's get this straight,_" Jack's voice sounded. "_It's not the power of the runner, it's the rider! I'll take on anyone on any ride and I'll still be victorious! Anymore question?_"

"_One more,_" the MC asked, "_do you have any thing to say to those out there who dream of one day challenging you?_"

It was then that boy just revved up his runners getting the attention of the other three other teens that where there.

"_Yes_," Jack started to answer. "_Bring it..._"

"Oh, hey Yusei," Blitz said as he turned off the TV as the other two looked over at their friend.

"Sorry about that," Tank told them. "We would have watched the duel somewhere else Yus honest, but the cable we rigged couldn't stretch any further."

"Jack was amazing as always," Nervin stated.

"Nervin, zip it well ya?" Blitz asked.

"What?" Nervin asked confused. "What did I say Blitz?"

"He doesn't want to hear how amazing Jack Atlas was."

"Oh...sorry."

"Only one person should be sorry," Yusei told them as he hooked up his runner to another computer to check to see what went wrong with his test drive.

"Right," Blitz agreed. "Jack still owes ya for what he did."

"With a friend like that who needs enemies," Reiko said with a very none lady-like snort.

"Got that right," Yusei agreed with them.

As Reiko continued to work on her runner a transparent young girl who had fiery blonde hair and blue eyes appeared next to Reiko. She was known as Elemental Hero Lady Heat.

"_**I don't see why you don't just use your Physic Powers to get over there**_."

Reiko just smiled at Elemental Hero Lady Heat who just looked at her with a bored look.

"Where ya been, Yus?"

"The tunnels," Yusei answered. "Testing new acceleration chip."

"So are you gonna tell us if the new chip worked out or what?"

"Duh, Tank, does it looked like it worked?"

"I guess not," Tank answered. "Although, hey, your other runner looked great on TV."

Reiko looked over at Yusei while Blitz placed a hand on Tank's head pushing down with a glare.

"Tank!"

"Just trying to make our friend feel better is all," Tank told him. "That is Yusei's duel runner. I mean if it wasn't for Jack double-crossing Yus and stealin' his ride, Yusei would haven been the one givin' that interview. Well, cuz Jack got all famous with Yus' runner; all the fame, fortune, and glory are Jack's now."

"Tank!"

"What?"

Reiko let out a sigh as she stood up and walked over to Yusei with a small smile that he returned with one of his own as she placed her hands on both of his shoulders and when they made contact she gave out a quiet gasp that only Yusei heard letting him know that she just had a vision or hint of the future knowing that their seldomly ever right.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

"Rally's coming and he has a surprise that could get us in trouble Yusei," she answered him just as quietly.

"Let's see what it is first," he told her quietly.

"YUSEI! REIKO!" a voice called down to them from the stairs. "Hey Yusei, Reiko!" A young boy with long massy red hair came into view of Reiko who smiled. "Are you two down here?"

"In here Rally!" Blitz told him as he saw the kid.

"What's up little buddy?" Tank asked.

"Wait, till you see what I got for Yusei and Reiko," Rally answered before he ran up to them while the others walked up.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Nervin asked.

"Because you always have bad feelings," Blitz answered.

"Check this out," Rally told them as he pulled two acceleration chips. "Two Skylight 30 acceleration chips."

"Those are skylines," Nervin said. "Aren't those incredibly expensive?"

"It looks like they never been used," Blitz said as he looked at them closely. "Don't tell me, you stole theses?"

"I didn't steal nothin'," Rally answered him. "It was just layin' on the ground in broad daylight. Maybe some one dropped it."

"Rally, ya shouldn't have token what don't belong to ya!" Blitz scolded.

"You know how things are here," Tank told him. "Nobody leaves nothin' just lyin' around."

"If they saw you, they'll track you down and mark us all," Nervin stated as he bend down and touched Rally's cheek.

"Easy Nervin," Reiko told him as Yusei to stood up.

"Rally," Yusei said getting their attention. "Let us see that?"

Reiko and Yusei both held out their hands letting Rally to put the chips in their hands before they looked at them.

"This is just what we needed," Reiko and Yusei said at the same time.

They walked over to their runners and replaced the old ones with the new ones as the other three tried to talk them out of it.

"You can't use them, Yus, Rei," Nervin said.

"You two gotta make Rally take them back," Blitz agreed.

"I knew you both would like them!" Rally said happily. "I knew it! Well, they make you two faster?"

"Absolutely," Yusei answered as he and Reiko typed something on the computers.

"Well, then maybe they shouldn't return them," Tank decided.

"Tank!"

"What?"

"We know how you feel Yusei, but I think it's to bury the past, move on, and forget about Jack Atlas," Nervin told him.

"But, Jack also took Yusei's best card, remember Nervin?" Rally asked.

"And you remember Jack's in the city and the people over there don't take took to kindly to those of us from the Satellite," Nervin told him.

"Yeah and?" Rally asked. "In case you've forgot sometimes you gotta stand up for yourself!"

"Yusei, Reiko, us Satellites should just stay put," Nervin told them ignoring Rally.

"Jack didn't stay, so why should we?" Yusei asked.

Yusei looked over at Reiko knowing that she was from the city, but had run away when her parents and twin Sister were killed.

"Let him go Bro," Blitz butted in. "Don't risk yours and Reiko's freedom for some wheeles and a card. I think Nerv's right. It's time to put the past in the past."

"Huh?"

Both Yusei and Reiko reached over and revved up their runners that had a purred that echo through out the tunnel making the others to gasp.

"Wow," Rally said with glee. "Now that's what I call power." He then picked up Yusei's red helmet with a smile. "Take them out for a spin let's find out what they can do."

Reiko was the first to look up at the creaked ceiling just as a bright light shown through.

"What's that?" Tank asked as Nervin moved forward to see.

"It's Sector Security!" Nervin answered with panic.

"_Identification number AWX86007! You're in possession of stole property! Escape is not an option! You're surround_!"

Everyone looked over at Rally who was looking at nothing in particular with a glare.

'I was hoping I was wrong about this,' Reiko thought with a sigh.

"Look whatcha did!" Blitz yelled at Rally as he raised his fist.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Rally yelled at him as he lifted Yusei's helmet in a way to protect himself. "Blitz, I promise I didn't steal anything! It's like I said before; they were just lying there and nobody was around!"

"None of that matters, Rally!"

Reiko placed her hand out in front of Blitz stopping from saying anymore.

"It's gonna be alright," Yusei told him.

"But what should we do?" Blitz asked as Yusei started to type away on his computer.

"There nothin we can do," Tank answered. "That mark is like a homin' device. It sends a signal to security!"

"I got that covered," Yusei informed him as Reiko smirked when she realized what Yusei just did as he stood up and took his helmet from Rally while she grabbed her silk blue coat. "I bought you guys a couple of minutes."

Reiko threw on her coat over her lavender tank top while she moved her ground deck to a holder that clipped to a pair of faded blue skinny jeans before pulling out her turbo deck.

"What do you two think your going?" Blitz asked as Yusei got on his runner was just putting on his helmet.

The young lavender hair girl made sure that she had on her golden necklace with a lavender crescent moon hanging from it before putting her lavender ankle length 1" heel boots on.

"You guys take the East tunnel," Yusei told them. "I'm gonna take these chips out for a test drive."

And with that Yusei was gone so Blitz looked at the other four.

"You heard the man!" he shouted at them. "Let's bolt!"

Reiko grabbed a purple helmet and put it on before getting onto her runner that she started up. The lavender haired girl pushed a button on her helmet making her vizor came down before taking off after the others.

...My Line...

Once the group of five got out of the old subway on the East side, they stopped and looked around for anymore Securities.

"Alright boys," Reiko spoke up making the boys to look over at her. "I'm going to go a different way and test out this chip. In the mean time you guys hide some where and wait for either Yusei or I to find you. Alright?"

"You got it," Blitz agreed. "Just be careful Rei."

Reiko smiled at him and gave him a nod before taking off allowing the boys to leave.

...My Line...

The young city girl rode through the streets with a small smile, but it fall when she heard the siren's of Sector Security. Looking over her shoulder Reiko eyes narrowed in surprise having thought that they would be focusing on Yusei.

"_You on the purple runner pull over_!" the male officer called out.

'Oh great,' thought Reiko with a sigh. 'Just I need to do. I better hit the throttled.'

She revved up her runner and went faster, but the Sector Security officer just kept on her.

"_Pull over_!"

"Not happening!" Reiko called back to the officer. "However, if you want me to then you'll have to bet me in a duel!"

The officer growled under his breath while the Sayuri cackled looking forward to his answer.

"_Fine_!"

"I'll activate the Speed World Speed Spell," Reiko informed.

"_Duel Mode In Gauged_!" a computer voice spoke. "_A__utopilot is standing by_."

"Alright," Reiko said. "Let's Kick it up a Notch!"

"Let's duel!"

Reiko Sayuri: 4000

Sector Security Officer: 4000

"Ladies first," Reiko said as she drew her sixth card. "I summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat in attack mode!"

A fiery blonde hair and blue eyed woman appeared on the field in front of Reiko.

"WHAT!" the officer yelled in shock. "WHERE DID A STATILLITE GET AN ELEMENTAL HERO?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Reiko answered him. "And I'll end my turn with two face downs! And because it's my end phase, Lady Heat get to inflect 200 points of damage for every Elemental HERO, I have on the field."

The officer let a scrawl appear on his face as his life points went down to 3800.

"Alright then it's my Move," officer said as he drew his next card.

Reiko's Speed Counter: 1

Sector Security Officer's Speed Counter: 1

"I summon my Wind Magician in attack mode!" the Sector Security Officer said as he placed a card on his duel disk before an other beautiful young girl appeared on the field with white waist length hair and wearing silver armor over a pale blue thigh length long sleeved dress with a wand in her hand with an attack of 1600. "Now Wind Magician attack her Elemental HERO Lady Heat with Wind Magic attack!"

"Hold it right there!" Reiko called out to him. "I active the trap card Doble Passé."

Reiko braced herself for the attack that went around her monster and the Sector Security Officer looked shocked as his opponent's life points went down to 2400 while her speed counters went to 0.

"Doble Passé change your monster's attack to a direct attack on me," informed Reiko. "And now my monster that you were about to attack get's to rage a direct attack on you!"

She watched as her monster started to shot across the field. The Sector Security Officer braced himself for the attack that brought his life points down to 2500 and his speed counter to 0.

"Not bad," the Sector Security Officer told her. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"My Move!" Reiko said as she drew.

Reiko looked down as both the Sector Security Officer and hers speed counter went up to 1

"I summon the tuner monster Elemental Hero Crystal in attack mode!" Yukari said as she placed a card on her duel disk before an otherbeautiful young girl with medium blue shoulder length hair and medium purple colored eyes wearing a silver armor like robs appeared onto the field with an attack of 1400.

"What a Tuner monster?" the officer shouted in outrage.

"I'm not who I appear to be officer," Reiko stated. "Now I'll tune my Elemental Hero Crystal with my Elemental HERO Lady Heat to Synchro Summon my...Elemental HERO Angel!" Elemental Hero Crystal glowed white and then turned into three rings as Elemental HERO Lady Heat jumped up into the rings before turning into four stars. "_When two great forces combined a whole heavenly being appears! She's the Warrior of Heaven and brings it's might down upon the Evil of this world! I Synchro Summon! Show your Heavenly might, Elemental HERO Angel_!" The Sector Security Officer gasped as a beautiful young girl with white waist length hair and icy blue colored eyes wearing a pale blue armor over a dark blue leather bodysuit with pure white angel wings appeared onto the field with an attack of 2300. "Next I'll Activate my Speed Spell; H-Heated Heart! You see, this card is special. I can use it in a ground or turbo duel, but let me explain how it works. I can only activate this when I have 1 or more Speed Counter. This Spell raised my Angel's attack by a grand totally of 500 points until the end of my turn." Her Elemental HERO glowed a blue color as it's attack points raised up to 2800. "And now I'll activate my face down...Dust Tornado!" The reverse card lifted up to show the card. "This trap card can destroy on spell and trap card on the field so say good by to you face down." A tornado moved across the field and destroyed the officer's face down card. "And finally, Elemental HERO Angel attack the Sector Security Officer's Wind Magician with Heaven's Blast!"

The Angel turned around and faced the Sector Security Officer before unleashing a beam of light which shattered the Sector Security Officer's Wind Magician and reduce his life points down to 1300 along with his speed Counter to 0.

"I'll end my turn with two face downs," Reiko concluded.

"Now it's my turn," the Sector Security Officer said as he drew a new card allow his speed counter to up to 1 while Reiko's went up to 2. "I summon my tuner monster Water Magician in attack mode." The officer placed a card on his duel disk before a beautiful young girl with medium blue shoulder length hair and medium purple colored eyes wearing a silver magician robs and holding a white staff appeared onto the field with the attack of 1400. "Now I activate my trap card Call of the Hunted! This trap card allows me to bring back a monster from graveyard and since it's the only monster there...Welcome back Wind Magician!" The Spellcaster appeared once again. "Now I'll tune them together to synchro summon...Ice Magician!"

Reiko allowed a smirk to appear on her face as a beautiful young girl with white waist length hair and icy blue colored eyes wearing a pale blue magician robs with an Ice staff appeared onto the field that has 2300 attack appeared from the light.

"I activate my own trap card known as Trap Hole!" Reiko countered. "This destroys any monster that you summon whose attack points are 1000 or higher!"

"WHAT!?"

"So say goodbye to your Magician!" Reiko informed as a hole appeared under the spellcaster and she fall in. The officer growled in anger having realized that he walked right into the trap. "Go ahead and end your turn officer!"

"I'll end my turn."

"Now it's my turn!" Reiko called as she pulled a card from her deck and smirked as her speed counter went up to 3 while the officer's was just one behind her. "I'm going to release my Elemental HERO Angel to summon Elemental HERO Dragon to the field in attack mode!"

The Sector Security Officer gasped as a dragon with green scales and emerald green eyes appeared onto the field. He looked at the dragon's attack points to see that it only had 2000.

"I've heard of this dragon," he mumbled before he glared. "HOW DID YOU, A STATILLITE, GET YOUR HANDS ON THAT CARD?!"

"What do you want to know?" Reiko asked rhetorically. "Now I activate my own Call of the Hunted! And since you know how it works then I won't explain it. So say welcome back to my Elemental HERO Crystal!" The warrior appeared on the field next to the dragon. "Now I'm going to Elemental Hero Crystal with my Elemental HERO Dragon to Synchro Summon my...Elemental HERO Cosmic Dragon!" Elemental Hero Crystal glowed white and then turned into three rings as Elemental HERO Dragon jumped up into the rings before turning into five stars. "_When two great forces combined they create a whole new entity! The universe knows no equal! I Synchro Summon! Power up the Cosmo, __Elemental HERO __Cosmic Dragon_!"

At that moment a beautiful dragon with sparkling blue scales and wings that are longer then it's body appeared onto the field over Reiko's head with it's eyes closed, but when it opened them the officer saw that the Dragon had gold colored eyes before it gave off a loud roar. It's attack points showed that it had 3500.

"Wow," the Sector Security Officer said in awe as he looked at the dragon. "It's beautiful."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," Reiko told him. "You see, by removing Elemental HEROES Crystal and Lady Heat from play, my Dragon can destroy any and all of your spell and trap cards!" Reiko took the cards from her graveyard and placed them in her card holder on her hip before her Dragon roared again that shattered all of the cards on the officer's side of the dueling field. "Now I'll have my Elemental HERO Cosmic Dragon attack you directly. Go Cosmic Nova!"

The Sector Security Officer braced himself for the blast that the Elemental HERO Cosmic Dragon sent at him that ended the duel as his life points hit 0. The Sector Security Officer's duel runner pulled to a stop on it's own while Reiko stopped a few feet away from him as the holograms disappeared.

"That's How I Rock & Roll!" Reiko said as she did a three finger salute to the officer pose. "Later _**Officer**_."

And with that said, Reiko turned around and took off now looking for Yusei and had a good idea of where he was and headed to a cliff over looking the ocean to New Domino City.

...My Line...

'Get ready Domino City, I'm coming,' Yusei thought just as Reiko pulled up making Yusei to turn around looking confused as she took off her helmet and got off her runner. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I come find you," she answered.

Yusei let out a sigh before he turned around to look back over the ocean as Reiko came to stand next to him.


	2. 2: Creepy Crawlies!

_**2: Creepy Crawlies!**_

Reiko and Yusei were riding their runners through the tunnel again one test run to see how fast they can go and plus to race each other so far they where neck and neck.

'You beat me once Jack, but I learned my lesson,' Yusei thought.

As he thought about the past Reiko was able to pull in front of him with smirk ever so present on her face. Yukari looked over her shoulder at him to see that far away look in his eyes and decided to get his attention.

"Hey, Yusei!" she called back to him. "Your getting slow!"

Yusei shook his head before he looked back up front to see Reiko ahead of him looking at him over her shoulder with a smirk before she looked back up front.

"How the...when did you...what?" Yusei stuttered in shock.

"You started to think about the past again!" Reiko called back in answer.

"Your a sneak!" Yusei yelled up at her.

Reiko smirked before she cackled as she and Yusei speed up a bit more and where once again neck and neck.

...My Line...

Rally stood on the edge of the rail tracks waiting for Yusei and Reiko holding out a stop watch for them to see when as he heard their runners coming his way and it wasn't long till they passed him at the same time making Rally to laugh at their antics before he looked at the stop watch and smiled really big and laughed again before running over to where the two where waiting for him to them their time.

"Yusei, Reiko!" Rally called to them with excitement. "That was you two's best time yet!" He then showed them the stop watch that he had. "Do you think it'll be fast enough to get you both to New Domino City?"

"They better be," Yusei answered.

"I just know it's going to work," Rally told Yusei.

"We hope your right," Reiko stated.

"Time us again?" Yusei asked before he and Reiko took off again.

Rally watched as Yusei and Reiko disappeared down the tunnel for the second time that day.

...My Line...

Reiko and Yusei were setting next to their duel runners typing on the laps as Rally was taking care of Tank, Nerven, and Blitz who had come back from work with cuts and bruise which pissed Reiko off when she saw them injured that it took Yusei about 20 to 40 minutes to calm her. Nerven, Tank, Blitz knew that they would start to feel sorry for the group if they where to ever come to their hideout where they would meet the wroth of Reiko and they knew that no one wouldn't to get on her bad side. Rei let out a sigh before looked back at her friends who Rally was just finishing putting bandages on.

"All better," Rally told Blitz.

Blitz placed his hand on his cheek looking not at all happy, "Oh really? Then can you please explain to me why it hurts so much? I thought you knew what you were doing Rally. Yeah. I guess I did to when I stood up to that bully. Boy was I wrong. I mean they just ran us over."

"I know," Nerven agreed. "I didn't even get a chance to get in the defensive stance."

"Now I gotta to but some new shoes for that guy," Tank said with sorrow.

Reiko looked at Tank, "You don't have to buy him shit Tank." Every looked at her surprised that she had spoken up because she normal would hit something when she was pissed off, but she just turned back to the lap. "He's the one who tripped you so he can buy his own fucking shoes."

"She right," Rally agreed. "Come on! Lighten up! Yusei and Reiko masked out their duel runners!"

"Yeah?" Blitz asked, "like how masked out?"

"Enough to get out of here," Yusei answered.

"You should have seen their runners speed through the tunnels," Rally told them. "It was like voom and like swoosh, and then shoom." Rally looked at both of his adult friends who were still at their laptops. "Yusei, Reiko, are you two going to go for it tonight? You two going to try to get to New Domino City?"

Both Yusei and Reiko nodded their heads as their friends walked out to them.

"Uh...does anybody else beside for me have a bad feeling about any of this?" Blitz asked.

"I do," Nerven answered. "But that's not really saying mach. Seeing as I always have a bad feeling about everything."

"Yeah, but don't worry you guys," Yusei agreed/told them. "Cuz we got it all planned out." Reiko got up from where she was setting, walked over to them, and she moved to stand behind Yusei where she wrapped her arms around his neck having him leaned into it as they all looked at the laptop. "We think."

"Huh?"

"So what this plan that you two think might work, Yusei, Reiko?" Tank asked.

"It's going to work Tank," Rally told him.

"Well, we hope your right Rally," Yusei stated. "Cuz if everything fells into place; Stardust Dragon well be mine again and we'll be one step closer to leaving the Satellite."

"Yus, are you sure that card's worth the risk?" Blitz asked. "I mean you really think that cards going to make a difference?"

"Of course it well," Tank answered instead. "Don't you remember the feeling when you first saw it in action along side the Elemental HERO Cosmic Dragon? Cuz I'll never forget it. Seeing the duel runner that Yusei built from spare parts from the recycling center was amazing and then when Yus started it up and showed us what it can do. It was like a whole new world opened up."

"Yeah and when he summoned his Stardust Dragon and Reiko's Elemental HERO Cosmic Dragon," Nerven agreed/continued. "I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. I mean you were screaming at the top of your lungs Blitz."

"That's right," Blitz agreed. "I lost my voice for a week after all of that hollering. To bad Jack took away our dreams."

Reiko let out a sigh as Yusei just gently rubbed her arm that was wrapped around his neck knowing that she didn't like to talk about it.

"Well, Yusei's about to get 'em back," Rally told Blitz. "Cause with this new runner Jack doesn't stand a chance!"

"Yeah," Tank agreed. "What are we waiting for?"

"Midnight tonight," the two Turbo Duelist answered.

"Why?" Nerven asked as Reiko walked up to them from her runner. "What's at midnight?"

"The tiniest of opportunities," she answered.

"Check this out, guys," Yusei told them as he brought up a blue print. "See, they only way between the Satellite and New Domino City is this sewer pipe line here." Yusei ran his finger along the diagram. "Problem is they flood it with trash 24 hours a day 7 days a week, but once a month at midnight they shut the system down to check the compressor pods. Then a Maintenance hatch is automatically opened, and that's when we'll get out chance to make it through."

"A sewer?" Nerven asked. "That sounds a bit unhygienic. The odors and fumes alone-"

"Remind us of you," a voice sounded making them look over to see three young men walking up.

"Yeah, you stink like the garbage you recycle," one of the guys agreed.

"How's the healing going?" the one that Reiko thinks is the leader asked.

The young girl walked up behind Yusei and stood there with her arms crossed as Yusei and her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, you with the hair!" the goon yelled. "You think your a tough guy? Cause I'll show you what tough is!"

"Those's are pretty sweet runners you've got there," the leader told them as he walked up to them cracking his knuckles. "How much do you want for one of them?" He's eyes landed on Reiko and he smirked even more. "And does the beautiful young lady come with one of them?"

Blitz moved to stand in front of the runners face the guy while Yusei fought back a growl.

"The runners are not for sale, so beat it," he told him. "And leave Reiko out of this!"

"Well, if it's not for sale," the leader stated. "How bout' you give one of them to me instead of the shoes we're here to collect?"

"That sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me," the goon agreed again.

"Or would you prefer I go topside and tell Sector Security that you're hiding two illegal duel runners down here?"

"How about you duel me for one of them?" Reiko spoked up.

Everyone looked at her as Yusei stood up to stand next to her.

"Duel me?" the guy asked. "You might as well just hand one of them over to me right now. Especially if you duel like how your buddies here fight. Well, how does these's stakes sound? I win the purple runner's mine." He held up his arm and one of his goons placed his duel disk on. "You win and we leave you alone. So?"

"Don't duel him, Reiko," Blitz told her as she walked over to her runner.

"He's just a bully," Nerven added.

"And bullies never learn," Reiko stated as she removed her turbo deck and replaced it with her ground deck. "Unless you stand up to them."

"But what if you lose to him, Rei?" Blitz asked.

Reiko pressed a button and the duel disk on her runner disengaged.

"_Disengaging Duel Disk_!"

"We'll be fine Blitz," Reiko answered as she attached her Duel Disk to her goblet.

"I think I'll change the color," the guy told her.

"Don't do it Rei!" Tank started in. "Please? Those runners is the key to our..our-"

"Future," Yusei finished. "That's why she has to do this."

"Well, your future's coming with me," the leader told them. "So you better start making new plans for tomorrow."

He and his goons walked away laughing to get into place as Reiko walked to her side of the field. She turned to face him with a glare.

"Let's Kick it up a Notch!"

"Let's duel!"

Reiko: 4000

Lenny: 4000

"Your move," Reiko told the leader Lenny.

"I can' wait to get my hands on that runner," Lenny told them. "Here goes!" Lenny drew his sixth card. "I summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode!"

Reiko let out a sigh as a giant bug appeared onto the field.

"I've seen big bugs down here, but nothing that big!"

"It's quite the awful bug is it?"

"Yes it is," Lenny answered. "And next I'm playing the spell Retribution of the Ant Lion!" A hole appeared in the middle of the field. "I always knew that there were bugs down here in the these's tunnels, but you've got to trust me when I say that you guys haven't seen anything yet!"

"Is it just me or is Reiko smirking?" Tank asked.

They all looked over to see Reiko's eyes on her cards that where in her hand with a smirk.

"I see it to," Rally answered.

"She has a plan already," Yusei stated.

"You can beat her boss!" the goon called as the other laughed.

"I don't think so," Reiko stated as she drew a card before looking at her hand. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" A monster made of clay appeared in front of Reiko on one knee with his arms crossed with a defense of 2000. "I'll place one card face down and activate the Field Spell: Skyscraper!"

The field changed as buildings rosed up around them all.

"Running scared?" Lenny asked. "Seems you forgot how to attack."

"I bet she doesn't even finish the duel," Lug added.

"There's only one way to find out," Lenny stated as he drew a new card. "I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode!" Another bug appeared on the field. "I can see the fear in your eyes and it only gets worse cause by sending a card to my graveyard I can play Insect Costume! And add a scarier insect to my hand. This next card you should enjoy cause now I'm going to have to destroy my Pinch Hopper."

"But if he destroy's a monster then won't his life points take a hit?" Tank asked.

Everyone raised an eyebrow as Lenny went down to 3200

"What just happened?" the bug duelist asked. "Did I just attack myself?"

"You think, bug boy forgot he still has his Any Lion spell on the field?"

"Oh, yeah," Lenny said as it dawned on him. "That's all part of my plan." Reiko looked at him with a porker face. _{Me: Thank Yami's porker face when Mai thought that he and Gardner were on a date and you've got Reiko's porker face.}_ "Cause you see by getting rid of my Pinch Hopper, I can do this. I activate it's special ability to call out a creepier insect to the field like my powerful Metal Armor Bug!" Reiko looked over at Yusei who stood on the side lines to see him swallow before she turned back to the field as the insect appeared. "When Sector Security dumped me here in the Satellite. I thought I'll spend the rest of my life shifting through the trash, but your runner is going to get me out of this dump and back to where I belong."

"Oh cry me a river!" Reiko finally snapped.

"Uh-oh," Rally breathed as he half way hid behind Blitz. "She's mad."

"Try having your family killed in front of you?" Reiko asked. "And then tell me, your sob story. So...SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Uh, Rally, she's not mad," Blitz said as he sweat dropped.

"She's pissed," Yusei and Tank fished also with sweat drops.

Lenny and his two goons looked at her like they've seen a ghost, but they quickly snapped out of it.

"I think it's feeding time for your bugs boss," Lug stated.

"Whoa!"

"I just hoped she doesn't use her Physic abilities," Blitz said quietly so only Yusei, Nerven, Rally, and Tank could hear him.

"With her temper anything is possible Blitz," Nerven stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"After this next move your pal's going to wish she never challenged me," Lenny said as he took two cards from his graveyard and placed them in his deck box. "I special Summon Doom Dozer! I bet your worlds spinning round and round right now isn't it?" Reiko felt her eye twitched in annoyances. "And it's going to get more outta control. Chainsaw Insect! It's time to attack!"

"I activate my trap card, Hero Barrier!" Reiko countered as her reversed card lifted up. "If I have one Elemental Hero out on my side of the field then Hero Barrier activates which means my Clayman is safe from your bug."

Chainsaw Insect hit the barrier and went back to his card holder.

"Since your bug trap is all used up let's see how you save yourself this time!" Lenny ordered. "Metal Armor Bug attack! Take out her Elemental Hero Clayman!"

"So are you finished?" Reiko asked once Clayman was destroyed.

"Oh, so now you a tough guy?" Lenny asked.

"I'm girl idiot," Reiko growled.

"Well, my spell Retribution of the Ant Lion is going to soften you right up!" Lenny said as he ignored.

Reiko didn't even flinch as her life points went down to 3200

"Now Doom Dozer's going to shock you into submission!"

Doom Dozer let lose it's attack, but Reiko just stood there not even flinching when the attack hit her.

"REIKO!" Rally cried out.

"Those bugs are going to squash her flat," Lug commented.

The Sayuri just shock her head as her life points went even frothier down to 400.

'If I'm going to stop those insects I've got to trust in the power of my deck.'

"Come on!" Lenny yelled at her. "Are you going to attack?"

"How's this for answer?" Reiko asked as she drew her next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" A female hero wearing all red appeared on the field in front of Reiko with an attack of 1200. "Next I activate Pot of Greed! With this card I can drew two new cards from my deck!" Reiko removed two cards from her hand and placed them in her hand. "Next I'll activate another spell known as Double Summon which means that your bugs are in double the trouble. With this card I summon out another monster to the field, but ganging up is something you bullies know all about isn't? That runner is staying put." Reiko turned around a monster card. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!"

This time a male hero appeared on the field next to Burstinatrix with an attack of 1000.

"Yeah!" Rally cheered. "Let's go Reiko!"

"Next up is Polymerization!" Reiko added as she held up a card. "Thinks to this card I can fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together to create...the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" This time a new hero appeared in place of Avian and Burstinatrix that had an attack of 2100. "Flame Wingman attack Chainsaw Insect with Skydive Stretcher!"

"My monsters' attack points are higher then your Wingman's!" Lenny stared.

"That's true, but thinks to Skyscraper effect my Wingman's attack increase by 1000 if he attacks a monster with more attack points then him," Reiko told him as she smirked while Wingman's attack points increased to 3100.

Rally, Tank, Nerve, and Blitz cheered as Lenny's life points went down to 2500.

"Now time for my Flame Wingman's special ability!" Reiko shouted.

"What?" Lenny asked in shocked.

"Thinks to his effect your monsters attack points come out of your life points," Reiko told him.

Lenny's life points dropped to 100.

"And because of you Retribution of the Ant Lion you lose 800 life points for the monster that Wingman destroyed," Reiko reminded him. "Which means my runner is staying with me."

Lenny's group gasped as his life points hit 0.

"That's Game!" Reiko said as she used her pointing, middle fingers, and thumb for a pose.

"Man, I was close to winning that runner," Lenny said as he fall to his knees.

"You had me on the ropes for a well and I wasn't sure how I was going to get through the duel," Reiko told him.

"But an old friend once told me that when your back is up against the wall and you feel like there's no way out as long as you trust in the power of your deck you can find your way out of any sensation," Yusei finished as they both walked up to Lenny. "And it was the belief that Reiko has for the power of her deck that helped her win this duel."

"Man, I believed that runner was mine," Lenny said before he stood up. "Reiko maybe you and me can be some day, but next time we duel topside."

"No bugs next time ok?" Yusei asked making Lenny and Reiko laugh.

"For Yusei's sake," Reiko finished.

They watched Lenny and his friends left with a wave before Yusei wrapped his arms around Reiko's waist allowing her to lean into him.

'Look out Jack cause I'm coming to take back what's mine,' Yusei thought.


End file.
